Blue-green algae forms the life-supporting foundation of the natural food chain by providing the essential vitamins, minerals, proteins, and nutrients required to support life. Blue-green algae has long been used as a dietary supplement for promoting and sustaining human health.
One form of blue-green algae known as aphanizomenon flos-aqua (AFA) is currently under study for its ability to stimulate stem cell production. A link between AFA and stem cell production is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,961 and is incorporated herein by reference. Stem cells not only combat disease, they also contribute to health maintenance and reduce the effects of injury and aging.
AFA is available in the form of a dried blue-green powder naturally containing eighteen amino acids and twelve vitamins essential for human health. A representative breakdown of AFA includes about 60% proteins, 24% carbohydrates, 5% minerals, 5% lipids, 4% water, 1% chlorophyll, and 1% fiber.